


Nothing Like The Sun

by RoxieFlash



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, but it may diverge, for now I'm just writing something per episode, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieFlash/pseuds/RoxieFlash
Summary: A series of short episode responses from the point of view of Emily Potter.
Relationships: Ben Arnold/Emily Potter, Sammy Stevens/Jack Wright
Kudos: 16





	1. This Is What's Left

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! This started as a little project to just get myself writing again. It's going to start as an episode-by-episode sort of thing, and then we'll see where it takes us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new apartment in her old town.

**Part 0 - Approximately 6 Months Before Sammy Arrives In King Falls**

The apartment, at least, was hers. 

Not much else was. The fridge was bare, and half a dozen boxes with her entire life’s belongings inside were scattered across the living room floor. The rest of her money had been spent on tonight’s Chinese takeout, two sets of clothes for work, and a bookcase from the as-is section of Ikea that had cost her $30 because it was missing a shelf. 

On it were three books. The first was _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , the second _A Swiftly Tilting Planet_. She kept them apart from the others because they were her favorite. The third, a slightly lesser-known book, was a literary novel written by a college English professor - the kind that men always wrote, where the dashing protagonist meets a woman who changes his world forever, and then leaves her once she’s served her purpose. 

Emily hated the book, but the college English professor, and the woman he’d written about, and the lesson the book taught, had all once been hers. Keeping it on the shelf seemed like…the wise thing to do, if only to remember what she’d learned then. 

The one that brought her here. 

She sighed, and sat down, and reached over to the bare table to flip a switch. There wasn’t enough money for a TV - not yet, at least- but her alarm clock came with a radio. The local station played jazz this late at night, and that was as soothing a thing as anything to unpack to. 


	2. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily goes to work at the King Falls Public Library.

The beautiful old library feels like home. 

The one at Marble Hills had, too, but in a different way. MHU, with it’s stucco walls and rows and rows of metal bookcases, had been built sometime in the 70s, and smelled like old paper and stale marijuana. 

It had been a sanctuary, in the beginning, from the noise and bustle of college life, but in the end, it had also been a trap.

The King Falls Public Library was huge, and ancient in comparison. No cold metal shelves here, but thick wooden ones, stuffed to the brim with books she knew as well as she knew old friends. As she looked up at it, standing stark against the grey sky, the beautiful old building seemed to thumb it’s nose at her past, as though none of it could touch her here. 

If there was any place here in King Falls she was glad to come back to, thought Emily as she pushed the door open, it was this building. 

“Ms. Potter?” 

“Good morning, Mrs. Kilpatrick. How are you?”


End file.
